Colors in Lordran
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: Memory is a fickle thing, especially when one wakes up in a strange land filled with terrible beasts and no idea as to how they got there. Partnered only with a strange woman Ruby hopes to find her friends and find a way to return to their home for this land plagued with the curse, is dangerous. It will take everything she's learned to not lose herself and go Hollow.


_**Okay...before you say anything, shush I know I said I wasn't going to upload many more stories but this thing right here has been on my mind for the longest time. As far as I know no one has ever done a crossover like this before, if they have...well I never seen it. Anyway first off I'm going to say that this story will probably be the longest to get updated as it is fairly difficult to write about, so please be extremely patient with me on this. Also I know I always tell you to read and review but I NEED you to really review this story, as it's my first crossover, I would like you all to tell me what I did wrong, what I did write, what I should change, what I should add ect. ect. Next and foremost seeing as this is a Dark Souls crossover, if any of you have a character you would like to see be used as a summon feel free to either leave it in a review or a PM, but I must ask if you do submit a character you need to tell me what armor they have and what they use (i.e. weapons, sorceriers, pyromancies, miracles) and if I have them die to a boss please do not be angry about that. Anyway read and really review I want to know if I'm doing this right or not. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: I'm Not In Remnant Anymore<em>**

A small chill cut through the room causing the young girl to shudder as she pulled her cloak tightly around her hoping to fend off the intruding cold, there was a low rumble that gently shook her causing her to groan softly. The trembles slowly died down letting her relax once again as she muttered to herself shifting in her sleep, another cold breeze ran through the room causing her to shudder harder, "Ugh...sis can you close-" A loud crash rocked the entire room causing her to slide from her sitting position her head knocking violently against the hard floor, the pain caused her to shoot up and grip her head as she hissed in pain. She slowly rubbed her sore head as her eyes adjusted to the light, "Geeze, what the hell was..." The words faded away as she was finally saw the room she was in, the four beds that she was so used to seeing were now gone and replaced with garbage that littered the small stone room she was in. Her eyes traveled around the room as the shock set in, what was she doing here, _how _did she get here, what happened to everyone else. She gasped in shock and pushed herself into the corner of the room when her eyes fell on the motionless figure in the center of the room, "Oh my god, oh my god..."

She had clenched her eyes shut hoping it was all just a bad dream, yeah this was all just a dream she...she was in bed with her friends this was just some sort of nightmare. A-A nightmare where she was trapped in some dingy looking cell with a d-dead body in the center of it, she took a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart, once it slowed down she opened her eyes only to be disappointed to see that she was still in the cell with the dead body, she gagged at the sight before quickly averting her eyes though there wasn't much else to look at. Aside from the dirty stone and the garbage lying around there wasn't much to tell her how she had gotten here or what happened to her...or the others. She sighed shaking her head when she noticed a bit of color under all the trash, she brushed a few broken boards and crumbled stones out of the way and was surprised to fine, "A..doll?" She turned it over in her hands and noticed the faint green on the dress, it looked like a normal doll, it was just strange to see something so...normal in a place like this. "What this doing-" Another loud crash shook the room she was in causing her to yelp in surprise, when the tremors died down she slowly pushed herself to her feet, as much as this was much to strange for her she might as well find out whats going on and not stay in the cell with- another gag.

She reached behind her for her weapon, only to find it missing, her heart clenched up as she let a soft whimper escape her lips, she had never gone anywhere without her weapon. Not having having it made her feel exposed and vulnerable, being in a cell with a dead body and no weapon to defend herself didn't help either. She shook her head and despite the fear of not having her beloved weapon, she still needed to get out of here, as she rather not end up like the poor fellow that was sharing the cell with her. Looking around more closely this time she saw the gate to her cell was slightly ajar though it might need a little motivation seeing as it looked like it was rusted shut, _Geeze how old is this place..._ Working up her nerve she pressed herself against the cold stone and slowly moved towards the door making sure she didn't get any closer to the body than she needed to be, as she moved towards the door her foot caught on something underneath the garbage and nearly sent her tumbling into the body. She quickly caught herself and slammed her back into the wall, her heart racing from the scare, glaring down at the unseen object she kicked in the general area of where it might have been, when she did she heard the distinctive sound of metal scrapping against stone.

Her heart raced, maybe her weapon was here, maybe it was just buried under all the trash which if it was the case she was going to be in need of a serious cleaning. Squatting down she threw all the trash aside hoping to see the familiar red and black of Crescent Rose, sadly the more trash she tossed aside the more stone appeared, it didn't seem she was going to find it until she saw the glint of metal. She fumbled around a bit more until a bit of wood she grabbed to toss aside caused the metal to scrape against the stone, when she heard that she instantly pulled it up and found it to be a large...scythe. She frowned slightly as she looked at the weapon before her, it wasn't her Crescent Rose but it was still something she was familiar with, the scythe was albeit a little larger than what she was used to but a scythe was a scythe after all. She sighed heavily as she stood, it might not have been what she was looking for but anything that she could defend herself with was good enough, heck if she didn't find this she would have settled for a decently sized rock if it would really hurt someone. Not really sure what to do with it she merely heaved it over her shoulder as she approached the rusted gate to her cell, as she reached out towards it she realized she was still holding the peculiar doll from earlier, not really sure what to do with it she decided to might as well take it with her seeing as there wasn't any harm in it.

As she attached it to her hip she couldn't help but realize that her attire wasn't what it normally should have been, thankfully she still had her red cloak although it looked worse for wear and seemed to be a bit faded with age she assumed. Despite that everything she wore wasn't her own, for one her corset was replaced with a rather thick and somewhat heavy leather armor, it reached down past her waist and had an extra bit hanging down to protect her hips it seemed. Her entire left arm was covered in a light weight metal on top of the leather already protecting her arms with hard gloves protecting her hands, her legs were covered in a somewhat loose material and she was glad for that as it didn't seem to hinder her movement. Though it felt a little tight around her knees though seeing as they were wrapped in a thin binding to keep them in place it was no wonder, below her knees were the cuffs of the boots that covered the rest of her though more of that metal covered her shins and feet. The only uncomfortable part of her new wardrobe was the fact that someone obviously undressed her and put her in this, at the thought she couldn't help but shudder in disgust, feeling that she wasted enough time she decided to try and open the door.

Gripping the metal bars she pushed on them only to find that they wouldn't budge, it was strange the door was already open somewhat but not enough for her to squeeze through. She slammed her shoulder into the gate effectively breaking off some of the rust that formed over it, as she tried varying methods to open the gate even going so far as using the scythe to pry it open she groaned in frustration when it remained shut. "Dammit! Ugh...now what." She gripped at the bars and shook the gate seeing that it was barely hanging on, yet the rust seemed to keep it almost glued in place, her brow furrowed in frustration. _Okay...okay now what would, ah. _She moved back and slid her leg back a bit before bringing it up and kicking the door as hard as she could, the metal ringing out loudly down the barren hall. She continued to kick at the door each time more hard than the last until each kick sent a small jolt of pain up her leg, with a final cry of effort her boot connected with the cell door and broke it clean off its hinges sending it to the ground with a loud crash that echoed around her. She winced at the sound as she looked down at the gate as she nervously chuckled, "H-Heh...oops, well that's one way to do it."

Carefully making her way over the gate she only stumbled once, once she was back on solid ground she looked down the hallway and frowned to herself seeing how depressing it looked. Though she did try to avert her eyes from the two dead bodies she could see further down the hall, from what she wanted to see it was the same dirty stone that lined the inside of the cell she was in. On the left side were a bunch of iron doors and in between those were a bunch of iron gates like the one she just kicked down, on the right side seemed to be iron bars connected to the stone creating make shift windows. Up ahead past the...dead bodies seemed like a doorway, and seeing no where else to go it was probably the best way to head, she crossed her arms as she walked down the hallway trying to figure out how she got into this situation. It was just so confusing she was with her sister and friends and they were suppose to be hunting one of the Grimm and then...then they had gotten separated, but she couldn't remember what happened after that. Groaning in frustration she ran her fingers through her hair as she looked off to the side looking out one of the windows as her eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"What the hell...is that?" She moved over to the window and looked down into some pit looking area, the room was huge though it didn't seem to have any way to get into it from where she was looking. Though the room...pit area looked huge the...thing in it made the room seem tiny. It stood almost as tall as the windows it's head coming up right to where she was standing, it was a dark green looking creature with strange antler type fringes on its head with the same strange fringes on its back resembling wings. It had beady red eyes, the skin around its mouth was pulled back revealing a mouth filled with sharp fangs, and despite it's large body it had tiny hands and feet making her question how it kept itself upright. The tiny clawed hands of the...creature held some type of strange looking staff with a large jagged tip colored a deep red almost as if it was stained with blood, "What the hell..." She didn't want whatever this thing was to see her so she quickly turned to continue her way, though when she turned the blade of the scythe slammed against the metal bars sending a loud clang echoing through the hall and down into the pit. At first there was no sounds, though it didn't last long as a low rumbling growl filled the area causing her to shiver in fear, the room began to shake slightly from the heavy footsteps that resounded from the pit behind her. Looking back towards the window she could see the large creature moving towards her those fangs seemingly a large grin now plastered on its face.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." She wanted to run, to get away from this thing coming towards her but she was unable to, the cold chills running through her body seemingly rooting her to the spot. She watched as the creature raised it's weapon and brought it down towards her as her eyes widened in fear, "Oh crap!" With all the will she possessed she threw herself further down the hall before the weapon crashed into the spot she had been standing, ripping through the stone and metal with ease, the creature withdrew it's weapon leaving a large gaping hole down into the pit where it waited. She looked up towards it as it seemed to grin down at her causing her to push herself to her feet and tear down the hallway leaving the rumbling growl of the creature far behind her. As she crossed the threshold and into the next room she stepped to the side and pressed her back firmly against the cold stone, she took deep shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself, _Okay, okay...okay. I was just attacked by some...thing, some monster b-but it's okay I-I've been attacked by monsters before. Only...they weren't as ugly...or as big...or as scary looking. _She shook her head when her breathing finally calmed down to a somewhat normal level, she looked around the room to find it slightly darker than the hallway, though there was just enough light to see. The stairs next to her took her down maybe a foot or so more but that level was completely covered in water, she sighed and took tentative steps down the stairs, whatever else was ahead in this place couldn't be as bad as what she just went through...though she wasn't that eager to find out if that was true or not.

Following the small stone pathway she quickly found a small lit doorway that led to nothing but a ladder going up, considering what was behind her this seemed like the best option. She steeled her nerve and grabbed a hold of one of the higher rungs and made sure her feet were in a good position before she began to climb her way to the top. Despite the climb not being that long she found that she was suddenly very exhausted, perhaps it was from her earlier encounter with that...monster and the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins was now gone. She shook her head and proceeded upwards the top within her grasp, as she reached the top she managed to look over the edge, more out of fear than curiosity. She saw nothing but a small courtyard looking area with a small fire in the center, as she went to move her foot up the next rung it suddenly slipped from under her causing her to drop down slightly as she cried out in shock. She held onto the ladder after her footing was fixed shaking slightly, she forced herself up hoping to get off the deathtrap as soon as she could, as she pulled herself out of the hole she crawled onto her hands and knees panting softly. Looking up towards the fire again she noticed that now there was someone standing in front of it, they were clad entirely in black and had a very feminine figure, she instantly thought it was her friend and went to call out but stopped when she noticed that instead of long black hair she had about shoulder length sandy blonde hair. "E-Excuse me um..." What was she doing, what exactly was she going to ask this woman, she didn't know what the hell was going on in the slightest still, she didn't know what the hell that thing back there was, she didn't even know where the hell she was.

Despite her calling out in a rather timid matter the woman didn't seem to hear her and instead proceeded towards the large door in front of the fire, "U-Um h-hang on a minuet!" She called out louder this time and still the woman didn't seem to hear her, she pushed herself to her feet as she watched the woman, with some strain, push the large doors open. She hurried to catch up towards her rushing past the fire not even noticing when it flared up slightly as she passed by it, the woman was already walking past the doors as they began to slide shut. She quickened her pace barely managing to squeeze through the doors as the slammed shut, she looked around the empty room noticing broken jars laying around the room, across from them was another large wooden door and she could see an iron gate from where she was. Looking over towards the woman she could see that she was wearing black leather...well everything really it all seemed to be armor made of a tight black leather, "U-Um w-what exactly are you-" She stopped when the woman drew a blade from her waist, it was a slightly larger than normal dagger with a nasty looking curve to it, and seemed to be covered in dried blood, _Could she have been the one that was-_ Her thought was cut off when a large crash shook the room, she stumbled and struggled to keep her balance as she looked up towards the opposite side of the room, her eyes widening in fear as she saw the creature standing before them. It was the same thing that attacked her in the lower area though this one instead of having that large staff this one carried a large rusted looking club, "O-Oh crap..." She turned towards the woman to see what she planned on doing, but was shocked and startled to see that the woman was charging ahead to face that beast, "W-What are you doing?!"

* * *

><p>Annoying, that was the only word she could think of for the other that had followed her into the room, while she could use the help in fending off this creature it seemed she wouldn't be receiving it from that girl. She drew closer to the creature that had bested her twice and yet she refused to stay dead, as much as she would have liked to say it was thanks to her strong will she knew it was nothing more than the curse that she as well as others were plagued with. That poor knight from above told her of his families saying, <em>Thou who art Undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords. <em>From what she gathered she was some suppose to make it past this creature and yet it seemed impossible for one such as herself. She stopped and hopped back as the beast brought down its great club into the floor before her, she quickly darted around it as it dragged the club across the floor back into its hands. She made her way towards it's legs and began to strike out at them, her weapon cutting deep into the leathery hide of the creature, she wasn't sure if she was harming it as it made no move to stop and it did not cry out in pain. Nevertheless she continued to strike out with her blade, driving it deep into the beasts flesh as blood came rushing from the wounds she had made pouring heavily onto the ground dying it a deep red. She caught movement out of the side of her eye, she turned in time just to see the beast raising it's club in her direction, she wasn't going to be caught out this time. Though it seemed before she even got a chance to move she felt a force slam into her body sending her flying backwards, just as the beast swept the club across the area she had been.

She groaned in pain as her head had knocked into the stone of the floor, she tried to sit up but felt a pressure against her lower half, fearing the worst she looked down only to find that girl holding on to her, "What are you doing?!" The girl looked up towards her with bright silver eyes and a worried expression on her face.

"Oh my god what were you thinking going against that thing are you crazy?!"

"What are- I have to kill that thing!"

"That thing will kill you, if you aren't careful you should have at least told me if you planned on taking that thing on, I could have helped you!" She tried prying the girl off of her only to find that her arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, "I-I could have come up with some sort of plan instead of blindly rushing in there like you did."

"Are you serious?! Let go of me!" She could feel the ground trembling beneath them, she jerked her head up to see the demon slowly making its way towards them a sickening grin on its face. "You need to let go of me. Now!" She tried to pull the girl off of her once again but still found she was unable to do so.

"Why did you say you needed to kill that thing anyway, what is that thing?!"

"Not the best time child!"

"But you have to tell me otherwise I won't know how to help!"

"You can start by letting me go!" She tried to pull the girl off of her but she refused to let go of her, what was this girl trying to do, she was going to get them both killed. She looked up seeing the demon raising its club high above its head. "Let go!"

"But-"

"Damn you!" She grabbed the girl by the cloak she wore above her armor and threw the both of them to the side just as the club came crashing down on them. As the dust settled around them she found herself straddling the girls waist with her blade pressed against her throat, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will not hesitate to kill you, but if you truly wish to help me then stay out of my way!" She got off the girl and rushed back over to the demon as it was pulling the hammer out of the small crater it had created, she rushed under its weapon and drove her weapon deep into the belly of the demon dragging it down as more blood rushed forward spilling onto the ground. Despite the distraction caused by that idiotic girl she felt she was faring much better than her previous attempts, she was able to duck underneath it's swing and take advantage of its failed attack and deliver a flurry of strikes against it's thick hide forcing more of its blood to rush forward and spill onto the ground. A small smile was underneath the mask she wore as she watched the blood flow from the creature, _Good as long as it can bleed it can die, _She rolled between its legs when it brought the club down to slam into her, she ended up behind it as she drove her blade deep into the flesh of it's leg. She pulled the blade down tearing a large gash into it's leg before it caught in the flesh of the beast, she gripped the handle and tugged on the blade only to find that it caught fast, "No, no, no! Dammit!"

The blade was ripped from her grasp when the beast rose up into the air, not even that far but far enough for her weapon to be out of reach, her eyes widened as it turned to face her in the air. She hopped back away from it but sadly not far enough, as it crashed back into the ground it crashed with such a force it knocked her a good distance away from it. She lay on her back dazed from the attack as she slowly sat up fully expecting the demon to be upon her and trying to finish her off, instead as she looked to where it landed she saw the girl fighting it off with a large scythe. The girl who had so stupidly tackled her to the ground in the midst of the fight was now fending off the demon with such expert strikes from her scythe, she watched in sheer awe as she seemed to dance around the demon. The way she spun and struck out with the weapon was amazing, it made her question whether the girl was truly as stupid as she acted or if she was hiding some amazing talent behind the act. Shaking her head she quickly pushed herself to her feet and rushed back towards the demon, ducking under a wide swing from the monster as she ran between its legs and ripped her dagger from its leg. The two of them quickly made short work of the beast, what with the girls quick movements she was able to keep the monster occupied, and her quick strikes they were able to take the demon down with ease.

The both stood back as they watched the demon collapse to its knees roaring out loudly as bright light seemed to pierce the body of the demon before it seemed to explode in a white light. As the creature seemed to fade away strange white mist seemed to float down towards the ground before rushing towards the both of them and entering their bodies, it was a strange feeling it almost felt as if something was squirming underneath her skin, but she paid no mind to it, she moved towards the key that was now resting where the demon had fell. She retrieved the key and eyed the door ahead of them, at least now she would finally be able to leave this forsaken asylum, she started to move towards the door when she heard the girl move up behind her. In a single swift movement she had her weapon drawn again and the tip pressed against the girls throat, "Who are you? What do you want? Are you trying to get me killed?" The girls eyes widened in shock, when she moved to brush the weapon aside she pressed it more firmly against her skin causing a small droplet of blood to slide down her neck.

"K-Kill you n-no I would never do-"

"Really? Cause it sure as hell looked that way, you damn near killed the both of us because of your actions!" The girl's eyes widened again and she seemed to be trembling in fear, she grit her teeth before huffing and lowering her weapon but not putting it away. "I believe I asked your name..." The girl seemed somewhat relieved as she tried to stutter out her name, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Speak!" The girl flinched slightly but slowly nodded.

"U-Um m-my name is Ruby...Ruby Rose..."

"Ruby Rose?" The girl nodded as she looked her up and down before shrugging slightly and turned towards the door, "Strange name, though I suppose I have heard stranger names in my time..." She ran her hands along the door scraping off some of the fading paint looking for the key hole that the key belonged to.

"A-Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I suppose I could, couldn't I?" She looked over her shoulder at the girl smirking somewhat under her mask as she went back to her search, her eyes scanning ever inch of the door, as well as running her hands over it to make sure she didn't miss a thing.

"Will you?"

"Well that remains to be seen doesn't it?" She smirked once again when she heard the girl huff in annoyance behind her, "I suppose it depends on, ah, whether you are a friend..." She turned the key, the door unlocking with a loud click and a heavy thud on the other side almost as if something that was blocking it had fallen off, "Or foe." She pressed her hands on both doors and forced them open as the scrapped along the stone floor, on the other side of the door were strange ruins that seemed to run up a very steep hill. "Strange, Well I suppose the answer doesn't matter, seeing as you could very well be lying to me, though its no matter as I said. If you are a foe I will not hesitate to strike you down, as for my name...Sarah, Sarah Conley." She crossed the threshold and stepped onto the broken path and took a deep breath before sighing heavily, it seemed like this was her first breath of actual fresh air, she looked around and noticed the clouds moving across the grey skies.

"Sarah..." She hummed slightly as she looked around wondering where she was suppose to go from here, "What is this place?" She turned to look at Ruby who looked upset as she looked around, she could understand the sentiment, after all she shared the same feeling when she woke up in this asylum. But now she was merely determined to continue on and find the answers regarding this curse.

"This young one, is the Undead Asylum, it is where we bearers of the curse are corralled like animals. Away from prying eyes as it were, after all if you can't see something it doesn't exist right?" She scoffed at the notice as she started to make her way up the stone pathway being careful to not trip, the last thing she wanted to do at this point was break an ankle after fighting off that demon.

"Curse?" She looked up confused as to what she was talking about, silently she watched as Sarah brought up her hands and pulled aside her hair and with the other pulled down the back of her armor only slightly, but there on her pale skin was a thin circular mark just blow her neck. It almost looked like someone had branded the woman, but when she looked closely she saw that the mark slowly began to glow brightly before slowly fading back to nothing. Sarah covered up the mark as they both continued up the path, "Whoa...what was that?"

"That is the Darksign, it is what we Undead are cursed with. A life of never knowing what death is like, being reborn over and over again only to eventually go mad because of the curse." She chuckled softly after she spoke and shook her head slightly, "What a terrible world for us to be in girl..." They both reached the top of the large hill as she looked back one last time on the Undead Asylum, the cursed beginning for ones such as them.

"W-Wait Undead...I-I'm not dead I-I'll have you know I've very much alive." Sarah looked at her and shook her head slowly, "Y-Yes I am! I-I think I would have remembered if I have d-died. I don't even know how I got here, I don't even know where here is! What is this place!"

"As I said girl this is our cursed existence, we both are alive in a way and it will stay that way until the very moment we lose our purpose."

"W-What do you mean..."

"Well I can't be certain but it seems all Undead seek a purpose, a reason to live if you will, what ever the reason is varies to each of us. It seems though that the moment we lose sight of what our goal is, the curse will begin to consume us, little by little we start to lose our will to go on. Until we begin to question why we we're even trying, once that happens there is no saving a lost Undead, for once they reach that point there is no coming back from it. It's at this point the curse will consume the mind and the Undead goes Hollow."

"B-But that's not me, I'm not Undead, I'm not even dead I shouldn't be here. I don't know where here is I just woke up here, the last thing I remember was being separated from my friends, and then I was here, how do you explain that?!"

Sarah merely shrugged, "Who knows, though if you ended up here that means fate has branded you with the Darksign, which means you were fated to be here, as was I. As for how you got here well...it seems you met some terrible fate, that's the only explanation."

"But-"

Sarah moved over to Ruby and forcibly turned her around and yanked back the cloak to she wore and tugged down on her armor, and there just below her neck was the Darksign marring her pale skin. "You best accept your new life child because I will not have you turning Hollow on me. The sooner you accept this the better, because like it or not you are Undead! I will not have your denial slowing me down, if you'd rather stay in this place then fine, enjoy your life as a Hollow." She walked around Ruby heading down the path before them, though it didn't seem to lead to anything but a large drop into an endless void, "Wonderful...what now?" She creeped along and peered over the edge, there was nothing below as far as she could see, did her journey end here? She heard the footsteps of the girl approaching her, she turned looking curiously at her, "What's the matter did you finally-" She felt a rush of wind behind her, she turned and was shocked to see a large black bird before her, it spread it's wings screeching as it's claws shot out. She shut her eyes ready to feel them pierce her body, only she didn't feel that instead she felt wind rushing around her, slowly opening her eyes she gasped in surprise when she saw the land rushing away below her. She tried to move was but caught fast between the claws of the bird, turning her head as best she could she noticed that the young girl was still with her, though she seemed to be struggling against the bird. "Sit tight Ruby, it seems were in for a small ride, and I doubt you want to get off now..." She heard the girl gasp in surprise as she looked ahead of them, wondering where they could be off to now.

* * *

><p>She couldn't be certain how long she had been flying in the clutches of this giant bird, but she knew they passed eight large mountain ranges, at least she though they did. Truth be told she might have dozed off after the fourth one, shaking her head to ward off sleep she looked ahead and saw a small outcropping quickly approaching, she watched as it drew closer and closer before it quickly rushed past them. She flinched slightly when the bird flew the the large arches of the bridge and then up before turning around back towards the outcropping, it flew fast and low and then she was falling. The ground quickly rushed towards her, thankfully it was a fall of a mere few feet, she was able to land upright if a little unsteady. Aside from that she was perfectly fine, Ruby on the other hand wasn't as lucky, she crashed hard into the ground on her side. She quickly sat up crying out in pain, aside from the tears in her eyes she seemed alright, she shook her head sighing wondering what was going to happen if this girl decided to stick with her. She looked around the area while Ruby continued to whine in pain, it was a strange outcropping overlooking a deep abyss, from where she stood she saw the crumbling arches that led to the large descriptor stone buildings up on the hill they seemed strange in her eyes. She ignored that though as their was a man in their presence, he was quiet, she probably would have even noticed him if she hadn't actually seen him. He had short brown hair and a sullen look on his face, he wore an armor that seemed thin yet shined almost as brightly as the sun, no doubt it was chain mail, she raised her arm to hail him but he merely seemed to sigh in annoyance.<p>

"Well what do we have here? You two must be new arrivals..."

Ruby and Sarah looked at each other before she nodded, "Well yes we've come here to-"

"Let me guess, fate of the Undead, right?" She frowned, not liking the fact that she had been cut off like what she had to say didn't matter, _What an arrogant ass..._Nevertheless she nodded as he merely chuckled, "Well, you two aren't the first..."

"What do you-"

"What?!" Almost in a blink Ruby was standing before the man her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her, "What did you say?! You said there we weren't the first, that means that others had to have been here right?"

"W-What is this?" The man didn't look frightened as much as he looked annoyed with the loud girl.

"Then you must have seen her right, i-if she's here too she had to have come this way right?" Who was she talking about Sarah wondered, from how frantic she sounded it was probably someone close to her, perhaps a lover, she couldn't be sure and she didn't want to be intrusive. "Please, please tell me you saw her I need to make sure she's alright, I-I mean I'm sure she is but I just have to know! Did she come this way?!" Ruby bit her lip, despite all the bad luck she had face since she woke up in the strange place, if she had woken up here then that means the others had to have been here as well, she could only hope really. "Please, did my sister come through here!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright anyway I guess here I'll write the equipment that the characters have and what they use, so...here goes.<strong>_

_**Ruby Rose  
><strong>_

_**-Hard Leather Armor**_

_**-Hard Leather Gauntlets**_

_**-Hard Leather Boots**_

_**-Great Scythe**_

_**-Her cloak (of course)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sarah Conley<strong>_

_**-Thief Mask**_

_**-Black Leather Armor**_

_**-Black Leather Gauntlets**_

_**-Black Leather Boots**_

_**-Bandit's Knife**_


End file.
